Adieu
by Nitta-chan
Summary: Ca me réussi pas d'ecrire pendant les révisions...


**Notes: Je voulais un autre titre, mais j'ai pas trouvé, désolée... J'ai écrit cette fic pendant les révisions, j'avais pas trop le moral... désolée encore...**

- John ? Répondez-moi, John ! Réveillez-vous !

Il ne me répond pas. Depuis combien de temps a-t-il perdu connaissance ?

Que s'est-il passé ? Tout était calme et, d'un coup, le ciel nous est tombé sur la tête. Il m'a plaqué au sol avant que j'aie le temps de réagir. Je crois qu'un bloc de marbre nous a percuté, je me souviens encore du choc.

Il est étendu sur moi, immobile. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais son poids compresse ma cage thoracique et je sens la panique s'immiscer en moi. Il faut qu'il se réveille, qu'il se pousse… Ma respiration s'accélère, je manque d'air, j'étouffe… Je ne peux presque pas bouger, mes mains commencent à s'agripper à lui pour le repousser… par pur réflexe…

Et il est toujours inconscient.

J'ai entendu un bruit. Il ne bouge toujours pas, mais je l'entends. Je l'appelle.

-Rodney ? Ca va ? Pas de bobo ?

- Non, ça va pas du tout ! Levez vous, je n'arrive plus à respirer, Major. Auriez-vous oublié que je suis claustrophobe ?

- Bon, ça à l'air d'aller, vous êtes pas blessé. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à respirer. Est-ce que vous pourriez essayer de nous dégager un peu pour que je puisse me retourner. Je n'arrive pas à bouger.

Hey ! Il n'y en a pas tant que ça, des gravats, au dessus de nous. Mais ce n'est pas l'heure des sarcasmes, sa voix est très faible. Frénétiquement, j'essaye de nous dégager. Mes mains entrent dans mon champs de vision, j'étouffe un juron : elles sont ensanglantées… et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas mon sang.

- Vous vous êtes blessé, John. De quel coté avez-vous mal ?

- Je n'ai pas mal.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi.

Je cherche la blessure dans son dos alors qu'il me confirme ne rien sentir, ça ne doit pas être grave d'après lui. Je ne suis pas de son avis : s'il ne sent rien c'est plutôt mauvais signe. Je trouve la plaie, elle est un peu en dessous du cou exactement sur… _Oh, mon dieu !_ Exactement sur la colonne vertébrale.

- Rodney, aidez moi à me retourner, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Non, je ne peux pas. John, je ne veux pas vous déplacer avant l'arrivée de Carson. Vous avez plaie ouverte dans le dos.

- Je serais mort étouffé avant l'arrivée de secours. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, mettez moi sur le dos.

Il a pas tord et, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me libérer… Je suis terrifié… De vagues souvenirs de secourisme me reviennent… Il faut garder l'alignement, tourner d'un bloc les hanches, les épaules et la tête… Combien faut-il de mains pour faire tout ça ? Il commence à paniquer, me dit de faire vite… C'est pas ça qui va m'aider. Merde ! D'une main j'immobilise son cou et je glisse l'autre dans la courbe de ses reins. J'aurai volontiers profité de la situation, si on n'était pas dans des conditions aussi alarmantes… Lentement, je me retourne avec lui… très lentement…

Je le pose sur le dos, à même le sol. Je reprends ma respiration. Enfin, de l'air. Doucement, je retire mes mains… Pas de mouvements brusques, surtout pas de mouvements brusques… Ses yeux sont fermés. _Non !_ Je l'appelle. Je cri presque. Il ouvre les yeux. Je soupire, ça va, il est toujours conscient. Il me remercie et me sourit timidement. Mon cœur bat la chamade… de terreur !

Bon, il faut faire le point. Classer les tâches par ordre de priorité. D'abord John, ensuite les secours. Oui, c'est ça. Donc, en premier : John. Je regarde dans quel état il est et…

- Rodney, si vous pouviez essayer d'avoir un regard un peu moins effrayé, ça serait très sympa.

- Major… Votre jambe… Vous…

- Quoi, ma jambe ?

Au prix d'un énorme effort, il soulève la tête une seconde puis la laisse retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il met quelques secondes pour reprendre se respiration. Je n'arrive pas à réagir, les yeux fixés sur…

- C'est quoi, McKay ? Un broche ? Une barre de fer ?

- Oui, je crois…

- Et c'est fiché dans ma jambe ?

Il est si calme alors qu'il est en train de perdre une _très_ grande quantité de sang… Comment peut-il être aussi serein ?

- Faites moi un garrot, McKay.

Bien sûr, un garrot ! Voilà ! Et ensuite, que dois-je faire ? Mes mains tremblent. Un regard vers son visage, il transpire à grosses gouttes. Ses yeux sont fermés…

- John !

- Paniquez pas comme ça, je suis pas mort.

Il me sourit, moqueur, alors que je tente difficilement de retrouver mon calme.

- Ne fermez pas les yeux, s'il vous plaît, Major.

- On dirait que vous parlez à un mourrant McKay, j'en suis pas encore là, si ?

Je fuis son regard. Une boule dans ma gorge m'empêche de répondre. Il faut que Carson arrive, et vite… Carson ! J'attrape ma radio et je lance un SOS… Aucune réponse, je réessaye. Ma voix trahit mon inquiétude, John me dévisage. A la troisième fois, je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux. John garde toujours les yeux grands ouverts… comme je le lui ai demandé.

Faire quelque chose, faire quelque chose… Une couverture ! Il doit avoir froid, non ? Oui, sa peau est glacée. Je me lève et je fais un tour rapide de ce qu'il reste de cette maison. Les murs ont tenu, mais tout le reste s'est écroulé. Un rideau et sa tringle traînent par terre. Parfait. D'un coup de couteau nerveux, je déchire le tissu. A travers une fenêtre sans vitre je vois, en contre bas, que le village est dans le même état qu'ici. Les gens courent partout, blessés ou portant des blessés…

- Ne sortez pas de mon champ de vision, McKay, revenez par là.

Je me précipite vers lui. Il me sourit toujours, mais ne dit rien. A quoi pense-t-il ? La radio est toujours muette. Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. Si verts, si beaux… Je sais que je pleure… Pourtant il n'est pas mort… pas encore… Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas remarquer la tache rouge qui grandi sous son dos… Pour la dissimuler, je le recouvre de ma couverture de fortune.

- Rodney, je vais mourir ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Carson va arriver et…

- Dites moi la vérité, je vois bien que vous êtes inquiet.

Inquiet ? Je suis terrifié, oui !

- La blessure dans votre dos saigne beaucoup, Major. Et elle est juste sur votre colonne vertébrale. Vous ne sentez toujours pas vos jambes ?

- Ni mes bras pour être honnête… et je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger… Je vois, c'est plus grave que je le pensais…

Sa voix s'éteint, il ferme les yeux et les rouvre aussitôt. Il me sourit, mais il a compris… Il sait ce que, moi, je ne veux pas admettre…

Un long silence s'installe entre nous.

Je prends sa main dans les miennes. Elle est froide, glacée même, comme celles des... Non, ce n'est pas la main d'un cadavre ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure maintenant… Ni maintenant, ni jamais… Mes larmes coulent doucement le long de mes joues. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure parce que je l'…

- C'est bizarre, vous tenez ma main et c'est comme si c'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre…

Je dois lui dire, mais ça serait comme lui faire mes adieux…

- Il faut que je…

Nous avons parlé en même temps. Je lui dis de continuer. Il se tait. Ses yeux commencent à perdre de leur éclat. Son regard devient vitreux… Le silence se prolonge…

- John…

- Rodney…

Encore. Seigneur, il pâlit à vue d'œil…

- Je vous écoute, John.

- Je… Il faut que je vous le dise… Je suis désolé de le dire maintenant… et comme ça…

Il se tait, comme s'il choisissait ses mots… Il prend une inspiration…

- Rodney, je t'aime.

Pendant un moment je pense avoir mal entendu. Il l'a dit dans un souffle, comme ça, sans formes, sans enrobages… Mais il n'a plus le temps pour tout ça… Je l'ai gardé pour moi, je l'ai caché, je n'ai rien dit, alors que lui aussi… Je cache mon visage dans mes mains… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ces mots, ces mots que je voulais tellement entendre, il me les dit à deux doigts de la mort…

- Excusez moi, Rodney, il fallait que je vous le dise… et je ne peux plus repousser l'échéance…

- Depuis quand ?

- Heu… Je ne sais… Pas mal de temps déjà…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne se commande pas, ça, McKay.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant… Pourquoi _tu_ ne me l'as pas dit avant, John ?

- Rodney ?

- Je t'aime, John… Depuis des mois je m'efforce de cacher mes sentiments… Et tu me dis ça comme… comme un adieu !

Je me penche sur lui, je le serre contre moi. Il est froid, si froid.

- Je ne peux même pas te prendre dans mes bras… Embrasse moi, s'il te plaît, embrasse moi, Rodney…

Ca voix est presque inaudible, sa respiration haletante. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Elles sont glacées. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue. Notre baiser se prolonge. Je pense à tout ce que nous ne ferons jamais… Mes larmes coulent toujours…

Puis son souffle s'éteint. Je me redresse vivement. Ses yeux sont clos… à jamais.

**FINI.**

**Note: ah, c'est une deathfic, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir... _désolée_... Me tapez pas, laissez des review plutôt...**


End file.
